


Quipped

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk's family game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quipped

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluff requested by a friend of mine.

Quiplash had been a recent suggestion for family game night: Alphys’ suggestion, actually, since apparently she has a few favorite Let’s Players who showed off the game. She finds most of her games that way. Mettaton bought it for them - he’s easily the best off of them financially after his successful surface debut as an idol. And it sounded fun.

Frisk soon learns the following facts about playing Quiplash with their family:

If one of the quips on the screen is a bad pun, it’s either Sans’ or Toriel’s. If it’s Sans’ quip, it’s almost certainly a bad pun. The only way he could be more obvious is if he could get his entries to display in a goofy font. Toriel’s jokes are similar, and they often end up voting for each other.

Papyrus writes in all capitals, and is the only one who does so. The fact that this makes it completely obvious which entries are his, no one has pointed out yet. It does mean that Sans almost always votes for him when he’s on the screen, no matter who’s actually funnier. No one has the nerve to tell him to stop.

Undyne overuses exclamation points. They make her good jokes even better, she says, and her bad jokes way worse. Go big or go home. Sometimes someone else will throw in a ton of exclamation points just to try and snag Alphys’ vote, which is a surprisingly effective strategy.

Alphys often references something that none of the others have heard of, and then is embarrassed about that when it doesn’t win. If the quip mentions a specific anime, it’s Alphys. Anime in general might be Undyne or Alphys. If it mentions science, it’s Alphys, unless it’s also a bad pun, in which case it’s Sans. Alphys thinks bad science puns are hilarious.

Asgore isn’t very funny, but he tries his best. He ends up near the bottom of the scoring consistently, but he’s alright with that, as long as he gets to have fun with everyone else. The look on Toriel’s face when she does vote for one of his quips is pretty funny, at least to Frisk.

If it mentions Mettaton, it’s Mettaton’s. No exceptions. On the occasions when Napstablook comes over with Mettaton for game night, they usually are in the audience, not willing to try their own sense of humor and often abstaining from voting at all in case they ‘make the wrong vote’, despite Mettaton’s constant reassurance.

For their part, Frisk thinks they do pretty well. They don’t always win, but they usually don’t come in last, either, and they can get the others to laugh at most of their jokes. Their presence also makes Alphys check and double-check that they have the family friendly filter on, and so far the rest of their family hasn’t made too many jokes that Frisk doesn’t understand. So far, anyway.

Any game that has all of them laughing together is a good game in their book.


End file.
